Big Scare in the Big Easy
Big Scare in the Big Easy is the fourth episode of the first season of What's New, Scooby-Doo? Premise The gang stay at a housing estate next to a graveyard during their spring break in New Orleans. They soon realize that two Civil War ghosts re-enact a duel every night to scare away guests, and so it's up to Mystery Inc. to uncover the truth about the legend of the Leland Brothers. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Velma Dinkley ** Daphne Blake Supporting characters: * Lorelei Leland * Taylor Leland * Cyrus T. Buford Villains: * Ghosts of the Leland Brothers * Crawdad Mike * Crawdad Mike's bus driver Other characters: * Tourists on bus * Fruit stand vendor * Caleb Leland * Jed Leland * Shopkeeper * Possum * Police officers Locations * New Orleans, Louisiana ** Bourbon Street ** Leland Gables ** Leland Family Cemetery ** Rivergate ** Haunted New Orleans Tours ** Supermarket of The Supernatural Objects * Ectoplasm (really dry ice residue) * Gumbo * Five Skull Fire Sauce * Shaggy's cell phone * Dry ice * Bucket * Hologram projector Vehicles * Tour bus Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Full credits The following credits are how they are displayed on-screen (or as close as possible). Opening credits * Producer: Chuck Sheetz * Line Producer: Margaret M. Dean * Associate Producer: Kathryn Page * Supervising Director: Scott Jeralds * Casey Kasem as Shaggy, Frank Welker as Fred & Scooby-Doo * Written By: George Doty IV, Jim Krieg, Ed Scharlach * Directed By: Tom Mazzocco Closing credits * Producer: George Doty IV, Jim Krieg, Ed Scharlach * Series Story Editors: George Doty IV, Jim Krieg, Ed Scharlach * Series Directors: Russell Calabrese, Tim Maltby, Tom Mazzocco, Swinton Scott, Joe Sichta * Music By: Gigi Meroni & Rich Dickerson * "What's New, Scooby-Doo?" Theme ** Written By: Rich Dickerson & Gigi Meroni ** Performed By: Simple Plan ** Courtesy Of: Lava Records ** www.lavarecords.com * "Man With the Hex" ** Written By: John Bunkley ** Performed By: The Atomic Fireballs ** Courtesy Of: Lava Records ** By Arrangement With: Warner Special Products * Casting & Voice Direction: Collette Sunderman * Starring the Voices Of: Mindy Cohn as Velma, Grey DeLisle as Daphne, Jim Cummings as Cyrus T. Buford & Crawdad Mike, John DiMaggio as Taylor Leland & Policeman * Based Upon Characters Created By: Hanna-Barbera Productions * Main Title Design: Sandra Frame, James Fujii, Scott Jeralds, Chris Rutkowski, Chuck Sheetz * Main Title Animation: Lotto Animation * Creative Consultant: Iwao Takamoto * Storyboard: Sandra Frame, Mary Hanley, Jim Shellhorn * Animation Timing Directors: Cullen Blaine, Mark Bykov, Herb Moore, Pat Shinagawa * Character Design: Scott Awley, Scott Jeralds * BG Paint: Shahen Jordan, Tristin Roesch-Cole * Prop Design: Mark Bachand, Scott Hill * BG Design: Edgar Carlos, Robert Harand, Bill Proctor * Assistant Production Managers: Vera Morales, AJ Vargas * Production Coordinators: Jessica Dalton, Judge Plummer * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Geno DuBois * Color Key: Lisa Redondo * Mark-Up/Painters: Kim Bowen, Eric Nordberg, Bill Ohanesian * Animation Checking: Jan Browning, Susan Burke, Eleanor Dahlen, Chuck Gefre, Karl Jacobs, Chuck Martin, Kathleen O'Mara * Director of Post Production: Tim Iverson * Post Production Supervisor: Bonnie Buckner * Post Production Coordinator: Michael Miscio * Film Editor: Susan Edmunson * Director of Technical Operations: Bradford H. Keatts * Assistant Production Manager of Technical Operations: John Voralik * Supervising Online Editor: Bradford H. Keatts * Online Editor: Tony Tedford * Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: Mark A. Keatts * Supervising Recording Engineer: Edwin O. Collins * Recording Machine Operator: Jeff O. Collins * Recording Facility: Warner Bros. Animation * Dialogue/ADR Editors: Kelly Ann Foley, Kerry Iverson, Mark Keefer * Sound Reading: Carol Iverson, Fred Salinas, Denise Whitfield * Post Production Sound Services: Glenwood Editorial, Inc. * Re-Recording Studio: Glenwood Place Studios * Sound Effects Supervisor: Glen Oyabe * Re-Recording Mixers: Brad Brock, Timothy Garrity * Engineer: Kennie Takahashi * Animation Services: Lotto Animation * Animation Directors: Young-Hoon Kim, Young-Oh Shin * Model Checkers: Eun-Ha Kim, Yei-Jin Lee * Key Animation: Hyun-Joo Ahn, Jun-Young Chio, Mee-Hui Kim, Kyung-Ae Min * Layout: Jung-Won Kwon, Suk-Won Lee, Jong-Dae Lim * Inbetween Checkers: Jung-Sook Kim, Chang-Sook Oh * Ink & Paint Checker: Mi-Hyun Jie * Final Checker: Ho-Soon Shin * Editing: Hyoung-Jun Park * Background: Yeon-Hee Kim, Eun-Hee Noh * Camera: Kyun-Won Lee, Hye-Won Suh * Production Staff: Mi-Ok Kweon, Hoon Yoe * Production Administrators: Tammy Davis, Michael Diaz, Marci Gray, Laura Marquez, Jacqueline Olsommer, Mary Parkinson, Amy E. Wagner * Casting Administrator: Liz Carroll * Production Accounting: Athena Christianakis, Luisa Guzman, Rose Mesa, Maria Womack * Business and Legal Affairs: Debi Dean, Michael Lalla, Bonnie Negrete, Peter Steckelman * Production Supervision: Toshi Hiruma, Howard Schwartz * Development and Creative Supervision: Christopher Keenan, Linda Steiner * Production Management: Andy Lewis * Executive Producers: Joseph Barbera, Sander Schwartz * Special Thanks To: Joe Ruby & Ken Spears * Warner Bros. Animation * This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized, duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. * Dolby Surround * ©2002 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. * All Rights Reserved * Country of first publication United States of America * Warner Bros. is the author of this film/motion picture for the purposes of Article (15)2 of the Berne Convention and all national laws given effect thereto. * Warner Bros. Animation * www.warnerbros.com Notes/trivia * The Mystery Machine is absent in this episode. * This is the only episode in the What's New incarnation that had Daphne bound and gagged. * Scooby, Shaggy, Velma, and Fred had gumbo for dinner, while Daphne had salad. * "Man With the Hex" was also used in the 2002 film. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * When Crawdad Mike was unmasked, he had a full head of hair, but when the police came to take him and his bus driver away, he is half bald. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Either Rattletrap Tours (the name on the bus) is an extension of Haunted New Orleans Tours (the name on the sign outside the building where the bus is parked), or there's a mix-up. * Velma pointed out to Fred that Jed is much taller than Caleb, even though it was actually Caleb who was taller. * After the chase scene, when the gang bump into Cyrus T. Buford, they all gasp. Daphne's voice can clearly be heard, although she is not with the gang, because she would have already been kidnapped. * While explaining the solution of the mystery, Velma picks up dry ice with her bare hand. This would burn her hand. Gloves are required for handling dry ice. In other languages Home media * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Volume 1 - Space Ape at the Cape VHS released by Warner Home Video on August 19, 2003. * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Volume 1 - Space Ape at the Cape DVD released by Warner Home Video on June 1, 2004. * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Complete 1st Season DVD set released by Warner Home Video on February 20, 2007. * Scooby-Doo! and the Ghosts DVD released by Warner Home Video on August 30, 2011. * Scooby-Doo! and Friends DVD released by Warner Home Video on May 28, 2012. * Scooby-Doo! and Friends DVD released by Warner Home Video on April 1, 2014. Quotes External links * Buy in HD from iTunes (US) * Buy in HD from iTunes (UK) }} Category:Cases set in New Orleans Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 1 episodes